


The Desert Souls

by ScribbleWriting65



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Desert, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Ganondorf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleWriting65/pseuds/ScribbleWriting65
Summary: The desert's sands hold many discoveries. But the greatest ones lie within us, waiting to be uncovered by a gentle soul.





	1. Voyage Through the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's my next work! This is an AU piece based on The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild called the Rogue Travelers Universe. In this world, Link and Zelda have abandoned the Hylian throne and now travel around, living their own lives and helping others along the way. HUGE thanks to @Liv_andletdie on AO3, tumblr and Discord, and @linksnipplepasties on tumblr and Discord, for establishing this world with me. This story would've never come around if they hadn't come up with this concept. Let me know what you think in the comments, and I hope you enjoy!

“Why did we travel into the desert again?”  
“We need to cross it in order to reach the ocean. Besides, you need some new samples for your experiments, don’t you?”  
“That does not mean we should be navigating the sands with these packs of ours.”

Link simply laughed as the pair walked on. The intense sun beat down on the travelers, imprinting its dominion onto their skin. For the past 3 days it had been like this, bringing unforgiving heat in the day, and bone-chilling cold at night, the moon’s celestial glow providing minimal comfort for the duo. Zelda had taken it with grace at first, but one too many falls into the slippery sand had pushed her limits.

“C’mon, Zel, we’re almost at the top.”  
“Unless you can spot an oasis or Great Fairy Fountain- “  
“ _Please, no Fairy Fountain_. If we come across those and avoid them, I’ll give you half of my rations for a week.”  
Zelda’s frown grew into a sly smirk. “Subject is willing to even give up his prized food to avoid unpleasant stimuli. Duly noted, will investigate further.”  
Link shifted into a fake pout. “Fine, I won’t tell you about the gigantic statue I can see ahead.”

“Did you say statue?!” Zelda grabbed Link’s hand and launched herself up to him, looking out to the horizon with wide eyes. Link himself simply laughed, pulling out a canteen and drinking as he watched his Princ-companion, smiling at the shine in her eyes, even after their long travels. Zelda found the statue, grabbing Link by the arm and dragging him towards it.

The pair arrived at Zelda’s find, seeing that it depicted a still warrior with their sword in the ground, shield still on their arm and eyes fixed into a vigilant stare, noticeable even with the stone worn away. Zelda instantly set to work, snatching the Sheikah Slate from Link’s side and taking many photos while Link simply took another drink from his canteen, also taking out some Cooling Elixirs from the pack.

“Zelda, catch.”  
The woman quickly caught the tossed item, chugging it all in one gulp before going back to investigating the statue. Link found himself lost in the scholar’s beauty, her Champion Blue Vai robes making her shine even brighter, nearly blinding, in the sunlight. She truly did look like a Goddess, one that not even Nayru could hope to match.

“Aaaaah!”

Link and Zelda snapped to attention, searching around for the source of the noise. They ran around the statue, finding a young girl scratched and surrounded by two Bokoblins and a Moblin. The duo drew their weapons and charged at the monsters, each taking out a Bokoblin with decapitations. Link turned to the Moblin, who began to swing its club wildly.

With the monster distracted, Zelda grabbed the girl and hid her behind a nearby rock, examining the girl closely and finding multiple bleeding gashes across her arms and face. Zelda quickly bandaged the girl’s wounds, giving her a small smile as she worked.

However, she was distracted by the sound of Link screaming, turning around just in time to see him go flying from being hit by the Moblin’s club. Zelda dashed forward, brandishing her rapier and slashing at the monster’s legs, forcing it to kneel. It bit down on her arm, making her scream, but also sharpening her focus. With renewed resolve, Zelda slashed the monster’s snout, making it roar in agony, giving her the chance to sprint forward and jump, slicing cleanly through the Moblin’s neck, severing its head.

Zelda turned around, seeing her friend on the ground, clutching his side.

“Link!” She ran to his body, slowly turning him over.  
“Where are you hurt!?”  
“Everywhere.” He softly smiled.  
“Link, this is no time for jokes. We need to get you some help.”

“We can take him to my tribe, it’s not far from here.” The girl emerged from the rocks, holding her arm and having a shy expression on her face. Zelda simply nodded, wrapping Link’s arms around her shoulder. The girl took Link’s pack that had fallen during the fight, tears starting to water her eyes.

“Please don’t die, Mister.”  
“Don’t worry,” Zelda had a sad smile on her face, “he’s tough, he’ll make it.”  
The girl only slowly nodded as the two started walking, trudging through the harsh sand to find their patient a chance of help.


	2. The Desert King

“Mis…Mister? Are y…”  
“Link…Link…Please, don’t die!”

Link awoke with a groan, slowly waking and squinting at the bright light. Zelda and the young girl were each at one of his sides, sporting grateful smiles on their faces, tears starting to build up in their eyes.

“Alright you two, move back! I can’t do my work with you coddling over him.”

The two women stepped back, an older woman taking their place. She looked over Link with scrutinizing eyes, something akin to agitation clear on her face. Link tried to offer a small smile, but it was silenced by the doctor.

“You’re lucky you walked out of that scuffle with what you got. Most people would die from that sort of injury.”  
“Sorry. Being a hero’s in my blood.”  
“And apparently, so is being a smartass. Now hold still, I have to finish this stitching.”

Link winced as the doctor set to work, who gave the girls a solid glare. They walked out of the room, both giving Link a thankful smile, with Zelda’s holding something else within it. Link responded with a smile of his own, making the doctor crack a small smirk.

“She’s not going to wait forever, you know.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Get a ring on her finger while you can, boy. Waiting too long only leads to heartbreak.”

Link opened his mouth to respond, only to freeze, a blush spreading across his cheeks as the doctor set to work. He and Zelda weren’t like that at all. Even if she did have a radiant smile and eyes that held calming emeralds within them. With that assurance in mind, Link let the doctor work, finding himself drifting into a soft slumber.

Sunlight broke through the room, prying Link’s eyes open and away from his dreams. Link tried to get up but fell back down with a groan as his abdomen stung. He lifted the sheets, finding his midsection wrapped in bright white bandages. Link slowly rose from the bed, finding his Champion Blue Voe tunic and trousers on a nearby chair. He readied himself slowly, grimacing and sucking in small breaths through his teeth as he reached around the wounds. Having finished putting on the clothes, he noticed something on the nightstand: A bronze tray, holding a healing potion and a letter. Link grabbed the items, immediately recognizing the card’s handwriting.

 _Link,_  
_I hope you’re feeling better. This potion should help finish the healing process. Breakfast is being held downstairs._  
_-Z_

Link sighed, looking at the potion in his hand before gulping it all down at once with a grimace. He trudged forward, nearly tripping but just managing to reach a wall and save himself. Leaning on the wall, Link made his way down the hall, descending the stairs to see Zelda eating a simple bowl of porridge by herself at a long table. She looked up and smiled at the knight, who gave her a nod as he sat down across from her to his own bowl.

“How are you feeling, Zelda?”  
She looked up from her dish with a shocked expression. “I should be asking you that! You’re the one that got injured.”  
“Don’t worry, I’m fine.”

The duo remained fell silent as they ate, each occasionally stealing glances at each other, blushing whenever they were caught by the other. Link could see a bruise starting to form on Zelda’s arm. Zelda herself felt sad upon seeing her friend’s injuries. They finished their meals, slowly rising as a Gerudo guard approached them.

“Please, come with me.”

Link and Zelda simply looked at each other, giving curious glances but also gestures of reassurance as they were escorted. The guard led them to a large throne room, holding simple but sharply colored banners. In front of them were two more guards, each standing on a side of the throne. A large man with flame-red hair sat on the throne, appearing nearly beastly with his great size, sending subtle shivers down Link and Zelda’s spines.

“Presenting the Gerudo King, Ganondorf.”

“Please, Nabooru,” Ganondorf simply raised a hand, “no need to be formal with these travelers...?”

Ganondorf paused, a curious look in his eyes as Zelda started to shake. Link looked at his companion, seeing blatant fear in her eyes, something that he hadn’t seen since...the Cataclysm.

“Zelda, what’s wrong?”  
“Ganondorf was...was...the name of the C-C-Calamity's human form.” She whimpered, near tears. Link’s eyes widened to saucers, turning to both fear and rage as he eyed the man before him. Link put Zelda behind him, glaring daggers at the Gerudo King as both his and Zelda’s Triforces began to glow, the Gerudo guards drawing their weapons towards the duo.

“Lower your weapons!” Ganondorf rose and shouted. “Are you two alright? What’s wr-”

The Gerudo King stopped, raising his hands to his head. His right hand glowed as he fell to the floor with a groan, drawing gasps from the guards. Sweat started forming on his brow as his pupils shrank, his mind retreating to a time long forgotten, dormant within his soul.

The world was engulfed in flames as he stood atop a mountain of corpses, shifting into a disgusting, monstrous shape as he roared. The beast jumped down, landing in front of a young man and woman, each glowing with divine power, even as they were bleeding profusely. The beast slashed at them as the world went white.

“Daddy?”

Ganondorf gasped as he lifted his head, seeing Link and Zelda hold surprised expressions as they eyed the source of the voice. It was the little girl, emerging from a hall with tears starting to form in her eyes.

“Nestya?”

Ganondorf rose to his knees, looking at his daughter with sad and fearful eyes as she ran to him in a hug. He calmed Nestya even as tears poured out of his own eyes.

The King looked to the duo with immense regret.

“I... I’m sorry. I know you can never forgive me for what I’ve done, but please don’t hurt my tribe or my daughter. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry...”

Link and Zelda stopped, looks of shock on their faces as the Gerudo King bawled. The room fell silent, save for the King’s cries, tension still heavy in the air. Zelda looked at the Triforce on Ganondorf’s hand, seeing it softly glow. She looked at her own Triforce, finding it start to lose its own luster. Zelda stepped around Link, walking towards the man before her, who looked up with broken eyes. She kneeled down, eyeing both the man and the girl in front of her as she put her own hand on the King’s head, reaching into his soul.

“You’re...you’re free. There’s...no Malice within you...”  
“I... I don’t believe so. Still, I have done terrible things. I do not expect you to forgive me.”  
“It... will take a while before I can fully trust you, but we can make a start.”  
Link walked forward, a hesitant but soft look on his face. “If Zelda is willing to give you a chance, then so am I.”  
“Thank you...Thank you...”

Zelda slowly rose up, still looking at the man and his daughter, who looked back at her with falling tears on her face.

“I believe a proper introduction would help all of us. My name is Zelda, and this is Link,” she gestured to the man in question who offered a small bow, “May I ask what your names are?”  
“I am Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo tribe.” The King softly sniffled, “Thank you both for protecting my daughter.”  
“I’m Nestya. Thank you for saving me.” The girl slowly walked up to Zelda, giving her a soft hug, which the woman reciprocated.

Ganondorf slowly rose up from the floor, wiping his face of tears as he gave the travelers a thankful smile. “May I ask why you two are traveling through the desert?”  
“We’re heading to the ocean. We heard tales of a strange island off the shore and wanted to investigate.”  
“If you’re going across the ocean, you’ll need more supplies. Come, stay with us for the night. Consider it only a small portion of my thanks for what you’ve done for me and my family.”  
“Well, we have plenty of-”  
“Please, I insist. Allow me this chance to thank you both.”

Zelda looked back to Link, who only gave a nod with a small smile.

“We’d be honored.” Zelda rose and bowed, extending her hand. “Thank you, your Highness.”

Ganondorf reciprocated the gesture. “Please, Zelda, the pleasure is all mine.”


	3. New Decisions

The night came, and with it, a great bonfire. The Gerudo tribe gathered together with a large banquet, leaving Link practically drooling like a dog, much to Zelda’s amusement. The food was delicious, holding both old and new dishes for the duo to sample once they sat with Ganondorf, Nabooru, and Nestya. Music began to play, with people slowly forming a large circle around the fire, pulling others nearby for dance partners. Nestya walked over to Zelda, who laughed at one of the stories from a nearby seamstress of an interesting interaction.

“Come dance with me, Ms. Zelda, pleease? Daddy isn’t a very good dancer.”  
Zelda laughed at both the girl’s question and Ganondorf’s slack-jawed face, gaining laughs from Link before shifting into a joking pout.  
“I would love to dance with you.”

The two girls walked over to the circle, Nestya already giddy with laughter which quickly infected Zelda, adding more joy and energy into their steps. Link smiled at his companion’s happiness, seeing only peace and enjoyment in her eyes as his face turned red, both from the heat and his own heartbeat.

“You’re lucky to have such a pure soul with you, young man.”

Link looked up at Ganondorf with curious eyes. The King was eyeing the celebration before him with a somber look, only turning to a barely noticeable smile upon watching his daughter.

“That sort of purity is a great rarity in this world, especially with our burdens.” Both men looked at the Triforce marks on their hands with distasted expressions.

“It’s ironic, isn’t it? How artifacts meant to help the world have only led to its destruction and sorrow.”  
“Maybe,” Link said as he stared into the fire and at Zelda, “but this life we have has given us great things. I wouldn’t have met Zelda if it wasn’t for what we’ve been burdened with. Even with all the struggles, her friendship is the greatest gift I’ve been given. I just hope I can pay it back someday.”  
“That is true,” The Gerudo King chuckled, “I wouldn’t give up my family, or my tribe, for anything. You care about each other a great deal, don’t you?”  
Link subtly flinched, his blush quickly intensifying. Ganondorf quickly looked at the knight’s face and unleashed a hearty laugh.  
“It’s not hard to see, young man. She cares about you just as much. You’re fortunate such a beautiful person lets you stay by her.”

Link scratched the back of his head. Zelda had just come back around from encircling the fire, flashing Link a joyous smile. He sat upright, stunned at such pure beauty and happiness from his...good friend’s face. Ganondorf simply laughed and pushed Link towards her, the pair connecting hands before rejoining the crowd, dancing around the fire with shy but joyous laughter. Nestya came and sat down by her father, bearing the widest smile on her face.

“Miss Zelda and Mister Link are really nice, aren’t they Daddy?”  
“Yes, they are, my little princess.” Nestya looked up at her father, seeing a content but also odd expression on him.  
“I wish I could see the big world like they do. It sounds really fun.”

Ganondorf looked down at his daughter, seeing a whimsical expression in her eyes, before looking back at Link and Zelda. Nabooru looked over to her husband, catching his contemplative face.

“I’ve seen that expression before. What’re you thinking?”  
“Those children have been through so much, and all of it is my fault. I thought being free of this...Malice...would fill me with joy, but I only feel regret and shame for my actions.”  
“They’ve had to do difficult things in their travels as well.” She leaned her head on his arm. “But they’ve carried on, and traveling and having each other has certainly helped them.”  
“But would that help me? After all the pain I’ve caused?”  
Nabooru grabbed Ganondorf’s face and made sharp eye contact with him.  
“You are the strongest person I know. Even if you have...a dark past, you only want the best for us. If this will make you a stronger leader, then go with them. Nestya and I can carry the tribe until you get back.”

Ganondorf looked to the traveling pair. They had all seen so much evil and hardship in their travels. But they also shone brighter than the sun, carrying the world’s wisdom and joy on their shoulders. Perhaps Nabooru was right. If this experience could help his tribe, his family, it’d be worth any risk, whether it be from outside dangers or ridicule from the guests. With a small nod, Ganondorf shifted into a smile, giving Nestya and Nabooru a tight hug and enjoying the stars in the night sky.


	4. New Beginnings

Zelda rose from her bed with a yawn, being quickly overshadowed by a smile when she reminisced on the wonderful events from last night. She looked across the room to her roommate, who was deeply snuggled into his pillow, leaving a soft line of drool. Her face slightly blushed as she stared, finding her mind going into deeper areas. Zelda shook her head as she got out of bed, quickly putting on her clothes from yesterday.

“C’mon, 5 more minutes...”

Zelda chuckled at Link’s voice, feeling his tiredness as she finished getting dressed. She inexplicably found herself drawn to the man, walking over to his bedside and leaning to his head.

“It’s time to wake up, sleepyhead.”

Link turned his head, accidentally catching Zelda’s lips with his. Both parties shot away from each other, bearing blushes hotter than Death Mountain. They remained silent as they gathered their things, blushes and feelings being replaced by curiosity upon seeing Nestya, Nabooru, and Ganondorf standing at the entrance, with the King having what appeared to be a trident on his back.

“What is this for?” Zelda asked.  
“We wanted to say goodbye!” Nestya said with a smile.  
“And thank you,” Ganondorf stepped forward, “for protecting us, and for helping me. I would never have been enlightened without your help, and now I see that I must atone for my mistakes.”

Ganondorf took the trident from his back, standing it on the ground as he knelt before the duo. Link and Zelda’s eyes widened at the show of humility, turning to a greater shock upon seeing Nabooru and Nestya both give simple bows from where they stood.

“Please allow me to travel with you. I want to recompense for my misdeeds, and walking with you heroes and seeing the world would give me a chance to do that while also helping my tribe. If you do not wish for this, I fully understand.”

Link and Zelda looked at each other holding a conversation with their eyes. Link’s held hesitation and subtle anger, knowing firsthand from both this life and lives past what the Triforce of Power could do to a man. Zelda’s held fear, also directly feeling the monster’s wrath. However, Zelda also had hope, remembering what she found in the Desert King’s soul the day before. This hope was conveyed to Link, who sighed and gave a nod, giving Zelda clarity.

“I only got through what I did because I allowed myself to give forgiveness and a chance to...those that I had judged too harshly.” Zelda looked at Link who gave a small smile. “I would be a hypocrite if I didn’t offer the same for you.”

Ganondorf looked up with hope and excitement in his eyes.

“But,” Link stepped forward with a warning expression, “if we sense anything resembling...the monster...we will have no choice but to cut you down.”

Ganondorf simply nodded. “If I veer from this path, I give you full permission to end me.”

Both parties nodded as Ganondorf rose, returning his trident to his back. The Gerudo King turned back to his family, enveloping them in a tight group hug. Nabooru gave Ganondorf a loving kiss as Nestya walked away and towards the traveling duo.

“Please come back and visit, Miss Zelda!”  
Zelda kneeled down to face Nestya. “We will, I promise.”  
“Can we play when you come back, Mister Link?”  
Link simply nodded, his smile growing wider as the young girl gave him a tight hug.  
“Thank you for saving me.”

Nestya gave Zelda a hug as well, making the woman smile even wider.

Nabooru simply nodded to the pair, giving them a loving smile. The three travelers looked at each other and walked out of the building, giving Nestya and Nabooru waves and promises of returning as they left. The sun shone vividly on the trio, illuminating the sands and the journey ahead, filling them with hope for a bright future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this work! The story "Growing Up Gerudo" on tumblr does a fantastic job portraying a Good Guy Ganondorf, so I hope I did that concept justice. Let me know what you think of this AU and story in the comments below, and have a good day!


End file.
